Blog użytkownika:Fan Olafa/PZKL Rozdział 11
Skrzydełko, panowie i panie! Przepraszam, że tak długo, lecz chciałam napisać ten rozdział po wakacjach, bo jakoś w wakacje nie miałam weny, ponieważ zachwycałam się filmem " Inside Out". Oglądałam go aż cztery razy. I za każdym razem ryczałam jak bóbr. Lecz jeśli nie oglądałeś filmu "W głowie się nie mieści" mam dla Ciebie, Szanowny Czytelniku trzy rady: Zrób to. W tej chwili. Jestem Baymax. I przepraszam,że tak poźno, lecz no... boję się pokazywać na Wikiach. Bo na wikii o Pingwinach coś spaściłam, na wikii o Smokach też coś spaściłam i mam wrażenie, że tu też coś spaszczę. To znaczy, tu już cos spaściłam, lecz nie tak mocno, jak tam... Dobra, koniec tej gadaniny! A teraz niech się zacznie pranie mózgu... emmm, przepraszam, moje opowiadanie. PS: Przypominam, że Skipper i Szef, to ta sama osoba. PPS: Elsa i Elisa to nie to samo! PPPS: Informuję, że od następnego rozdziału moja historia nie będzie tak cukierkowa jak teraz. ************* -Dziennik pokładowy- Mówił Skipper, nagrywając swój głos na audiobook- Właśnie zaczęliśmy wariować... emmm, przebywać w wnętrzu ludzkiego organizmu. Ogoniasty ciągle coś jęczy, a Szeregowy...- spojrzał na ryczącego w niebogłosy Szeregowego i spytał, wybałuszając oczy: -Szeregowy, co wam odbija?! Szeregowy natychmiast przestał ryczeć i powiedział zdziwiony: -No jestem przecież Smutkiem, więc mam być smutny. A co? -A dobra, ryczcie sobie dalej. No to na czym to ja.... Kowalski! -Skończył Szef na tym: "Szeregowy, co wy robicie?!" -Chodzi o to troche wcześniej... Na te słowa Kowalskiego przeszedł dreszcz. Jęczał: -Em, Szefie, ja chyba... I szybko przestał. -No dawajcie!- wrzasł Skipper, potrząsając nim energicznie- No, co tak nie mówicie!? Kowalski! Kowalski jednak milczał, aczkolwiek gdy Szef sopjrzał na niego z pode łba, zebrał się na odwagę i rzekł: -Tak szczerze, to... -To co? Kowalski, no! -.. To ja nie pamiętam. -Ej, to czemu nie mówiliście wcześniej?- spytał Szef, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na swojego żołnierza. Potem zaczął rozpaczać: -I jak ja nagram dziennik pokładowy?! -Eee.... improwisuj- wtrącił się Rico. Otrzymał od Skippera w odpowiedzi: - No właśnie o tym myślałem, lecz ja szukam czegoś takiego no wiesz... groźniejszego. -Walka!!!- zaproponował Rico, i wtedy wtrącił się Maurice: -Ale w jaki sposób walka ma pomóc w.... -Cicho, lemur!... Ech... Będę improwizował. No to...! Dziennik pokładowy znowu. Jesteśmy w ludzkim organiźmie. Szeregowy to Smutek, Rico to Odraza, Kowalski to Stach... Strach, Ja to Gniew, a Radość to.... to Anna.... Anna, czemu ty jesteś tak cicho? -Eee tam, nic- odpowiedziała Anna, i popatrzyła się na niego pełnymi rozpaczy oczami. Skipper widząc to, odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Przypomniał sobie bowiem, że za niedługo będzie na granicy życia i śmierci i śmierci... -Panowie...- powiedział po pewnym czasie- Czy my kiedykolwiek trafimy do domu? -Na pewno, szefie...- starał się go pocieszyć Szeregowy, który własnie przed chwilą przestał ryczeć, lecz nawet on sam nie chciał wierzyć w swe słowa. - Dom...-powiedział smutnym głosem Rico, lecz już po chwili wrzasł: -Walka!!! -Król Julian!- pisnął Mort. -Czekajcie... CO? Valka*? Ogoniasty?- zdziwił się Szeregowy, a Skipper, który zapomniał o swych wcześniejszych troskach, rzekł: -Nie traćcie czasu na głupoty, Szeregowy! A teraz zajmiemy się tym ludzkim organizmem, który... który... -... który właśnie się obudził.- dokończył Kowalski. Potem spojrzał zdziwiony i spytał: -Czy aby to na pewno jest ludzki organizm? Hmm... Nie, to chyba.... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaach! To niemożliwe! JESTEŚMY W GŁOWIE DINOZAURA! Nie no, szefie! To niesamowite!- po tych słowach pełen radości wskoczył na Skippera, potrząsając nim, a on się popatrzył wtedy na Kowalskiego, jak na kogoś cofniętego w rozwoju. -Kowalski...- powiedział powoli, wciąż się na niego patrząc. Jednak jego żołnierz nie zamierzał przestać. -To niesamowite!!! Muszę tę głowę zbadać!!! Ciekawe, co Twalot by zrobiła, gdyby... -Kowalski!- powiedział Skipper szybko z widocznym zdenerwowaniem w głosie- Po pierwsze: Zejdź ze mnie, po drugie: To nie jest głowa dinozaura, baranie! Po trzecie: Spiskujesz z Twalotem!? Wtedy Kowalski się opanował, przybrał powazny wyraz twarzy, i zszedł z Szefa. - Taa... Dobra- wymruczał, i chciał usiąść na krześle, lecz żadnego w otoczeniu nie było. -Masz- powiedział Rico, i wyżygał pięć krzeseł. - Jeśli macie mi tak jęczeć, to badajcie sobię tę głowę!- rzekł Skipper. Kowalski nie czekał ani chwili, i natychmiast zaczął chodzić z lupą po całej centrali. Wtedy ten, co wyżygał krzesła chciał nacisnąć jeden z guzików, lecz nie był pewny, co one oznaczają. Wypowiedział wtedy (tak mądre, że aż głupie :D) słowa: -Eee.... -Panowie- spytała Anna- Jak się tym steruje? -Bo ja wiem- powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Rico Wtedy do panelu natychmiast popedził Julian, odepchnął wszystkich, i myślał głośno: -Oooo, guziczki! Wcisnę ten, a może ten... chociaż, czy nie lepiej byłoby wcisnąć ten zielony? -Ogoniasty!- krzyknął na niego Skipper, a wtedy lemur popatrzył się na niego zdziwiony: -No co? Ja tylko sprawdzam, co to jest lpe-ple-bla-bla. Mogem, bo jestem ArcyKrólem! Po tych słowach chciał przyciskać na oslep wszystkie guziki, aczkolwiek nie mógł, ponieważ został odepchnięty przez Rico. -Ne-e!- powiedział Rico do lemura. -Nieważne, że nie wiemy jak sterować tym, improwizujmy!- rzekł Szef, po czym powiedział Szeregowemu, by podszedł do panelu sterowania oraz nacisnął jakikolwiek guzik. -Szefie, czemu to zawszę muszę być ja?- starał się wymigać z zadania, lecz gdy zobaczył chłodne spojrzenie Szefa, zrozumiał, że nie ma na niego rady. Więc strasznie się trzęsący, powoli podszedł do celu. Gdy podszedł, przeknął ślinę, i wyciągnął skrzydło do jednego z guzików. Czy przeżyje? Już, juz miał go nacisnąć, lecz powstrzymał się, oraz jednocześnie spojrzał na Skippera. Spojrzenie jego dowócy mówiło "Szeregowy, no naciskajcie!". Więc Szeregowy znowu wyciągnął to samo skrzydło, które strasznie się trzęsło, zadając sobie równocześnie w myślach pytanie:" Co, jeśli to niebezpieczne? Czy przeżyję?". Starał się nacisnąć jakiś guzik, lecz nie mógł w żaden trafić. Spojrzał z rozpaczą na Skippera. Wtedy Szef wzdechnął i ponuro rzekł: -Dobra, ja to zrobię. Szeregowy wtedy odetchnął z ulgą, i odszedł jak najdalej od panelu. Zaraz potem Skipper gwałtownie popędził do niego (panelu, nie Szeregowego), i z prędkością światła nacisnął guzik. Zadziałało. Ludzki organizm odczuł gwałtowne poczucie wściekłości, i zaczął gryźć się po rękach**. -No panowie, tak się to robi!- pochwalił się, a reszta oddziału zaczęła klaskać, i go chwalić. Wtedy istota gatunku nieokreślonego (prawdopodobnie homo sapiens, lecz nie jestem na 100% pewna), w której głowie się znajdowali zaczęła rzucać krzesłem o ścianę**. -Aha... Czyli to takie... banalne?- spytał Szeregowy, a Skipper kiwnął głową twierdząco. I w kilka godzin nauczyli się korzystać z panelu. *** -Julian- rzekł Skipper- Proszę, zrób mi kawę, i przy okazji pójdź do olejarni***, dobrze? Jednak nie usłyszał ani "nie" ani "tak", tylko: -Umc, Umc, bam, bam, umc, umc! Wtedy już się zorientował, że nie ma na niego rady. Lecz nagle wszystko uniosło się w powietrze, a Anna zaczęła się drzeć ze wszystkich swoich sił. -Ja latam, ja latam!- krzyczała, lecz nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Po chwili Skipper usłyszał pewne słowa: -Coś ci dolega? *** -Cooo?! Przenieśliśmy się do kolejnego filmu?!- wrzasł Skipper, nie zamykając oczu. -Kowalski, co się szefowi dzieje?- spytał Szeregowy , i otrzymał w odpowiedzi, że szef plecie przez sen. Szeregowemu jednak to nie wystarczyło. - A czemu tak robi...? Tym razem jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Siedzieli więc długo w ciszy, która została przerwana słowami szefa: -Julian, nie dotykaj wspomnień! Po chwili otworzył oczy i spytał: -Gdzie Julian, gdzie wspomnienia, którymi chciał grać w golfa, gdzie Radość?! Wtedy Kowalski mu odpowiedział, że on tylko śnił, że jak wchodził do dziupli szukając dysków mocy stuknął się w łeb, i zemdlał. -Nie byliśmy żadnymi Emocjami, nie lataliśmy na żadnym smoku... -A był skrzydlaty jednorożec?- zadał pytanie Skipper, i wtedy Szeregowy też zadał pytanie, brzmiące tak: -Jednorożec...? -Nie, nie było żadnego jednorożca!- krzyknął Kowalski, a Rico potwierdził: -Ta! Po chwili Skipper uspokoił się, aczkolwiek po kilku minutach spytał: -Gdzie Anna?! Nagle rozległ się wrzask, który niósł się po górach i dolinach. *** A oto słowniczek: *-Valka: Matka Czkawkim pojawia się w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 **- Rzucanie krzesłem o ścianę: Nie róbcie tak w domu! ***- Olejarnia: Wymyślone przeze mnie miejsce, gdzie dolewa się oleju do niektórych części mózgu. Żegnam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania